J2: A Second Chance
by DungForever5
Summary: Something has happened to our favorite brothers. They're stuck in an alternate world with no memory of who they really are. What is really going on? Can Cas save the Winchesters before it's too late?
1. The Beginning

So here is the first FanFic I have ever written. It was done years ago but due to popular demand it has made it's way to this site. All the words in between [] are flashbacks and the words in {} are present time. Everything else is... well you'll figure it out. I own only this plot and three characters. Chances are if you don't recognize their names, I don't own them. Finally I would appreciate any critique you can provide. Be warned this story contains SMUT. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

"How can you POSSIBLY think I would buy that?" Jensen smiled at the thought of buying yet another brown suede jacket. Katrina, his girlfriend of 4 years, stood at the jacket rack at their local Macy's. She had convinced him that this shopping trip was much needed. He looked down at his Rolex and then his Convers. Why the hell did I wear Convers today? God I swear these shoes are the only thing I should replace. Too bad he can't bring himself to do that.

[ "Jared can I PLEASE have the last slice? You don't need to eat as much as I do!" Jensen's voice rang through the basement. No reply. Good! He thought. Finally I can have the last slice of pepperoni sausage! Just then Jared walked back into the room in a brown suit no one should ever wear.

"What do you think?" He asks with annoyance in his eyes.

"Dude you look like shit." was the reply.

"Fuck you!" He sounded a bit hurt.

"Umm I can't. Sorry. My girlfriend won't let me." Jensen LOVED saying that. My girlfriend. His heart melted.

"Whatever. I'm going with this one. And dude, you owe me a slice of Pep sauce." Jared turned to go back out and change. The heat from this suit was getting to him and Jensen wasn't helping. He untied the tie that Jensen thought was "the perfect touch to any suit" just as the garage door slammed shut. Drama Queen. Jared thought. Jensen always stormed off when he didn't have a comeback. Whatever, he'll be back. He always comes back.]

"Jensen I swear to GOD if you don't answer me I'm gonna slap your pretty face!" Katrina's Alto voice rang in his ear. He grabbed the jacket anyways and went to the counter. He didn't like talking to her when they shopped and he really didn't like flashbacks in the middle of a department store. It'll be a year tomorrow and he is gonna be spending another night eating pepperoni sausage and pretend he's happy. "Listen I'm gonna drive you home but I think I'll take a rain check on the evening." His eyes filled with distant memories and sadness rushed into them so fast Katrina couldn't see his beautiful eyes anymore. Just a sad soul weeping in Armani.

The silent drive almost drove him crazy. Jensen sat there waiting for the red light to turn green. As he sat there waiting Katrina's phone started to vibrate. She didn't even check. Her face says it all. Why am I still with this unhappy man? Why isn't he happy? Why me? Finally! The green light was like a sign from the angels in heaven allowing him to free himself of the pain. "Well here we are! Good night!" He tried to sound upbeat but she can see. Katrina saw the pain in his eyes as he drove away. He never forgave himself for what happened. It was a year ago GOD DAMN IT! She took her keys out of her Gucci purse and opened her front door. As the lights turned on she let out a scream that pierced the night.

[ Jared's body ached to be touched and he was glad there was a brand new pack of condoms in his bedside drawer. "Hey. It's me. Do you think you can come over please? I have heating lotion and flavored condoms. Great see you in a few." Jared hung up the phone and got undressed. He wanted to wear something sexy for the night. The doorbell rang just as Jared changed into his lucky pair of boxers. The ones he wore when they first hooked up. He opened the door to a smiling face and the most beautiful eyes to ever grace the earth. "Wow! Look who's early for once! You want something to drink Jensen?" His eyes lit up the minute Jensen stepped in the house. Jensen shook his head and grabbed him. They embraced and Jared could feel his cock rising up against Jensen's.

"You must be very happy to see me Jared." The words were whispered so huskily that Jared could barely understand him. Jensen pulled away and sat on the couch with a seductive look in his eyes. Hunger flashed in his eyes the kind of hunger that cant easily be satisfied. Jared's heart skipped a beat. The air was filled with sparkling energy and smelled like raw passion has arrived on the couch. Jensen raised his shirt up above his belt. He unbuckled the Texas belt buckle Jared gave him for his 18th birthday and began to remove the belt one loop at a time. Jared stood there unable to look away or move; mesmerized by Jensen's seductive gaze and his fingers working the belt through each loop. The belt clang to the floor and Jensen stood up. He unbuttoned his pants and walked over to Jared keeping his eyes on the paralyzed boy who all of a sudden transformed into a man right before his eyes. Jensen grabbed Jared's head bringing it to his and as their lips touched it seems the world and everything around them stopped.

"We can't do this Jensen. I want to but we can't." The hesitation in Jared's voice was rare. Was it a mistake to call him over? No. Then why can't I do this? He didn't have long to think as Jensen threw Jared against the wall. He kissed Jared's neck with his soft lips leaving pleasure wherever he kissed. Jared's moans got louder and more frequent as Jensen kissed every inch of Jared's chest, stomach and neck. Jared could feel he was wet. Sure enough when Jensen unzipped his pants there was pre cum on Jared's boxers. Jensen kissed his crouch as though the boxers weren't there sliding his tongue in the opening. The taste of Jared's cock combined with his pre cum was so sweet it reminded Jensen of their summers in High School.]

"God! You scared me Jared. What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Katrina caught her breath and placed her purse on the couch. She was not in the mood for a surprise. Least of all one from HIM. "Can I get you something to drink?" She was desperate to move this along and get him out. I have got to change those locks.

"No I'm good. Thanks." That sounded a bit forced but she let it slide. "I came to talk to Jensen. Is he here? Oh and you should really think of a better place to put your hide-a-key."

"Oh. Ha. Jensen dropped me off. He said he had something to do. Since when do you say 'Hide-A-key'?" She was puzzled but not as much as she was tired and annoyed. Please just leave.

"I was watching Sweet Home Alabama. Well I guess I better go then." His reply came slowly and he spat the last words out like you do when someone asks if you think they look fat in skinny jeans. Before she could say anything he already got up and left out the front door. The men in my life. She was getting tired of this.

Jensen sat on his maroon couch that he got from his parents' house when he left for college four years ago. He takes a sip of the Orange Cream Soda in his right hand and holds up the soccer trophy in his left. "Wow! The memories of a High School soccer team really never leave you do they?" His eyes start to water and the events of That Night come flooding back to him like a broken reservoir emptying the water it was holding for years.

[ "I don't understand what the big deal is! Rob Lowe looked HOT in that scene!" Jared rolled his eyes. Every time they watched any movie Jensen would always bring up Rob Lowe and an argument would arise followed by the "Big Deal" speech.

"Dude how many times do I have to tell you that only gay guys can say that? If Misha was here he'd kick your ass." Jared was tired of warning Jensen and tired of this game. Luckily for him Jensen usually stopped after that. Not this time.

"Misha isn't gay! He has a girlfriend! Why do you keep saying that?" Jensen loved picking a fight with Jared. He was easy to get mad and he looked cute when he's mad.

"Dude Misha is gay. I know. Trust me." He did not want to talk about this. At all.

"How can you KNOW?" Jensen knew there was a story and he wanted to hear it.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Can we just watch Jamie Lee Curtis run and scream?" Jared stayed fixed on the screen.

"If you don't tell me I'll leave and never come back." A bit overdramatic but it'll work. It has to.

"Oh my god you are such a DRAMA QUEEN! Fine! I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone." Jared hated giving in but Jensen doesn't give empty threats. Besides he was scared about being home alone all weekend. Jensen PROMISED he would sleep over.

"Let me do my listening pose." Jensen answered as he sat upright and sat Indian Style on the couch.]

It hurt him to sit there and think about the old days. Before the stupid incident. Sometimes it's better to hash everything out then keeping it bottled up. He shook his head and gave a little smile before reaching for the remote and clicking the TV on. Great nothing but Sex and the City episodes and interviews. Who watched this show anyways? He turned it off. There is no way he can sit through SATC anymore. Not after the Incident. Not in the mood for yet another flashback he puts the soccer trophy back in his trophy room. "What were we thinking?" he says out loud laughing silently. He walks back to the couch and sits down. The sight of him on that couch would turn anyone on. Dressed only in his favorite pair of jeans and a white V-Neck he looks comfortable and sexy. Inside though, that is another story.

[The doorbell rang exactly at 5:15. Just like he had said. Jared gets up to the door holding a cold Orange Cream Soda in his hand. God these taste good! Jared always had a friend over everyday. It was his thing and today Misha who's the goalie on the team asked if he could hang with Jared. Weird considering Misha hated the rest of the team he never said hi or went out to celebrate after a game. The only reason anyone put up with him is because he's the best goalie in the school district. And the state. He has a trophy somewhere that says that. "Hey dude! What's up?" Jared put on his happy face which really never leaves his face. The guy cannot frown. Misha doesn't answer instead giving Jared the nod while walking to the couch in Jared's basement. "Alright so welcome to Chez J! This is the basement as you can tell where I do most of my hanging out. The rest of the house is through that door. You wanna tour?" Jared loved showing his house. Not because it was big or anything but because his parents have pictures in every room and Jared's awards, trophies and other things were everywhere. Luckily for him he's an only child and his parents loved bragging about their half-back son. That's not even the star position but they didn't care. He always brings home awards from soccer and they loved it. Misha shakes his head and opens his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He took off his cream colored coat that was always with him and sat down with a sigh. "Oh god! Is this gonna be a deep and intense conversation? Cause I'm the wrong guy for that. Jensen is better. He's like the White male version of Oprah." Jared sits down next to Misha hoping he wouldn't have to hear it. Wrong.

"Ummm. Remember how you guys always made fun of the gay kid that comes to all our games and practices?" Misha couldn't look at Jared. He looked down while forcing the words to come out of his mouth. Jared leans back and notices that Misha is wearing their soccer uniform. Did he come in that? But there wasn't practice today. How did I not notice what he was wearing when I opened the door? Oh that's right, that's Jensen's job.

"Yeah. That kid was ALWAYS there it's like we are his whole life or something." Jared responds after taking a minute to think it over. What are you trying to tell me?

"Well Coach Scoffield called me into his office while I was running drills and told me that I should go home for once. I left his office thinking that I should probably clean up the equipment and everything before going but when I got back out on the field that kid was there packing up the cones and the balls. I ran over there and shouted at him saying 'What do you think you are doing? This is a closed practice.' He looks up at me and hands me the cones.

'My name is Jeff. And this isn't a closed practice 'cause you guys don't have practices on Wednesdays.' I looked at him top to bottom and noticed he actually looked nice. 'Oh and BTW you don't have to keep practicing, your team is way far behind you and I doubt anyone can score a goal while you're at the net.' He turned around to go but I couldn't help myself. So I asked if he wanted to help clean the equipment." Misha stops to take a sip from his water bottle. He never goes anywhere without that thing. Jensen really knows what gifts to give huh?

"Is this gonna go anywhere?" Jared was tired of this. He was bored and would much rather be kicking Misha's butt on the PS2. Misha continues like he was never interrupted and his tone starts to change.

"We talked a lot while cleaning and then he said I had the sexiest body on the team. I told him that he never saw any of us in the locker room so how could he know. He looked straight into my eyes and says 'Because you work out more than the other guys and I stare. A lot. 'I got a little uncomfortable and just laughed it off. Then he leaned in and whispered something in my ear." Jared waited a long time but then he got tired of waiting.

"What was it?" He wanted to know. Misha sat there and looked around.

"It's getting late. I should go." He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Jared sat there thinking great now I have to ask Jensen for the rest of that story. He took a sip of his soda and walked up the stairs to the house.]

Jared drove home with the radio playing his favorite song, Material Girl. He never liked this song until the soccer team decided to beat the girls soccer team in the talent show. So the all dressed up as girls and took turns singing the song. He had so much fun that he forgot someone wasn't with them. Misha had opted not to do the song and Jensen spent an hour trying to convince Misha to do it. Jensen could get anyone to do anything. That's how he got on the soccer team even though he was a terrible striker. Coach Scoffield couldn't take the tears and drama so he let Jensen on the team. Lucky for them Jensen learned quickly. When the song ended Jared was parked in front of Misha's house. He debated whether or not to go in but decided it was better than being home alone. Right? He rang the doorbell and checked his reflection while he waited. He was wearing Jensen's long sleeved thermal that he had borrowed and never gave back with his favorite pair of jeans and of course his white dress shoes that he got for Graduation back in High School. Misha answered dressed in a pink robe which he no doubt got from Victoria's Secret. "Come in." Misha always welcomed people into his house. Of course that is only if they are hot young men. Even the Bible guys couldn't get away from Misha.

"So ummm. Have you spoken to Jensen lately?" Jared could barely bring himself so ask Misha. He didn't even know if they talked anymore but he was desperate to fix things before it got worse. Misha shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He emerged a few minutes later with a cold orange cream soda which Jared happily took.

"Are you guys still not talking?" Misha knew the answer but he had to ask. It's like when people are crying and you ask if they are ok. No they are not okay. They're crying dummy!

"No. He wont take my calls and he changed his lock." Jared answered with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Is this ever gonna end? It's been a year."

"A year tomorrow."

"You wanna stay here tonight? I don't want you alone tomorrow." Misha's offer was genuine. He wanted to keep an eye on Jared while he can.

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna go home." With that Jared opened the front door and got in his car. He sat there for a while and finally drove off. Misha stood in his open doorway and took out his phone which had been hiding in his robe.

"Hey it's me. Jared was just here and he said he's going home. Just thought you'd wanna know." Misha hung up and walked back into his house. He grabbed the tray of chocolate covered strawberries and whip cream and walked up the stairs into his room.

"What took you so long?" asked Jeff.

[ Jensen was mad that Jared was gonna hang out with Misha and not him. Well not really mad just mad he didn't go to see what they were doing. As he put on his brown suede jacket to go see the doorbell rang. "Coming!" He hated answering his door. Usually his parents did but they were gone for the evening and he didn't want to be rude. "Oh Misha! How'd you know where I live?" Jensen never saw Misha unless it was during soccer. Misha held up the team roster. "Oh. Come in" Misha entered the house and went straight for the maroon couch. Jensen removed his coat and sat down. "What's up?" his tone was sympathetic. Misha tried to tell him but he couldn't. Instead he simply told Jensen that the kid they make fun of was helping him clean up the equipment. That's all he would say. Jensen tried to press for more details but stopped and just drank his soda. Later that night Jensen called Jared but he didn't pick up. Loser never picks up his phone when I call. Fine be that way. Jerk! Jensen climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Jared awoke the next morning and looked at his hard on. "Great. Morning Wood." He was still not used to waking up with a hard on. He got dressed quickly and was about to run over to Jensen's house when the phone rang. "Hello?" He should've let the machine get it.

"Jared can you open the door?" It was Misha. Again.

"Ever heard of the doorbell?" Jared walked to his front door and hung up.

"I had sex. That's what I was gonna tell you the other day." Misha felt his shoulders rise and everything felt like it would be ok. That feeling didn't last.

"Ummm I'm sorry. WHAT?" Jared couldn't believe it. Misha preceded to tell Jared about how the kid and he were talking and then they kissed. Not only that but they had sex on the soccer field. When he finished Jared was in so much shock he couldn't move. "Dude you know that makes you gay now right?" Jared tried to sound cool but couldn't.

"I thought you would understand!" Misha began to tear up. He could not believe the reaction he was getting.

"What? WHY?" Jared was on the verge of punching him.

"Everyone knows you and Jensen are lovers. The whole team, the school, EVERYONE!" there Misha said it. Take that Jared! Jared was so hurt by this he didn't know what to address first.

"We're just friends!" It was all he could come up with. Misha tried to say something back but stopped.

"Really?" there was a hint of huskiness behind that and Misha knew it. Jared nodded and Misha stepped closer to him. "Good. Cause now I can do this and not feel bad." Before Jared could ask what was going on Misha grabbed him and kissed Jared with such passion it made them both hard. Misha removed his shirt and Jared's while pushing him onto the couch in the living room. Jared tried to stop him but he couldn't. Misha kissed Jared's neck and moved lower feeling Jared's hard cock rising in his pants. Before long Jared was completely naked sitting on the couch with Misha's head in his lap. Misha moved up and down Jared's thick 8" cock. His lips wrapped around Jared moving slowly down and the sped up when Jared's moans increased. Jared pulled Misha up to his face. "Oh yeah I know. I learned from the kid. He taught me a lot. Now let me teach you something." Misha grabbed a condom from his pocket and began to undress. His own cock was hard and waiting for Jared. "You wanna fuck me or me to fuck you?" Misha wanted to know. Jared simply grabbed the condom and stood up. He rolled it onto his hard cock and pushed Misha onto the couch. Misha raised his legs showing Jared he was ready. Just as Jared was about to enter him, Misha let out a loud moan. "I always wanted you and I knew you were dying to have your cock sucked." Misha could barely get the words out when Jared stuck his dick into Misha. They fucked for two hours; Jared drilling Misha like a dentist drilling teeth. Their bodies pounded together rythmatically and their moans became in sync. Jared moved in more. He had never been in such a tight hole and he LOVED it! "OH GOD! Yeah! FUCK ME!" Misha could only utter the same words while Jared pounded his ass deeper and deeper.

"You like that? Huh?" Jared was breathless and he kept going. He didn't want to stop.

"Ohh my god! I'm gonna cum!" Misha grabbed onto Jared's ass and pulled him in closer. Jared came into Misha and for a while they just stayed there. Misha got dressed when his butt stopped hurting. He thanked Jared and left, leaving Jared with himself. "WOW!"]

Jensen woke up with a very bad headache so he thought taking some medicine would help. "What the hell am I gonna do today?" As usual his reflection didn't give him an answer. Instead he just put on a shirt and walked through the house looking for something new. His answer machine was blinking and he knew he had to listen to the damn messages sooner or later.

"Hey it's me. Jared was just here and he said he's going home. Just thought you'd wanna know." That was Misha's voice. Huh. Strange. Why would I care? Jensen grabbed a strawberry yogurt from his fridge and sat on his counter. He always sat on the counter when he was alone. It took him a while to realize he was still in his black boxer-briefs. The ones he got for Jared. Wired how they bought each other underwear and so many other things. Come to think of it, there wasn't anything they wouldn't get for each other. Jensen laughed at the thought of this and continued eating his yogurt. What the hell am I gonna wear today? Jensen always liked to ask himself what he was going to wear. It was his way to make sure he dressed with purpose. "Sometimes I swear I can be gay." WOW! He said it out loud for the first time. His head quickly swatted the thought away and he got up to go to his closet. It took him a while but he settled for a pair of faded dark jeans and a classic Calvin Cline V-neck. He was planning on going out to run a few errands and drop by Katrina's house. The only problem was that he couldn't find his Convers. "Where the hell did I out those old things?" Yeah like the house can answer him.

["NO WAY! Misha isn't gay!" Jensen couldn't believe it! Jared had sex with Misha and didn't even tell him! "You wanna tell me why you never told me about this?" Jensen crossed his arms and sat up straighter.

"Umm it's kinda private." Jared hated telling Jensen stuff like this. He didn't want him to judge. Then again Jared just didn't want to talk to anyone about sex. It was like talking about STDs. Not his thing.

"You SUCK! If I knew anything or did anything I tell you!" Jensen felt betrayed. He wasn't surprised though.

"Look it's not a big deal." This was gonna be painful.

"Not a big deal? You had SEX with a GUY! Ummm very big deal!" Jensen couldn't help it. He was starting to sound like a clingy girlfriend who always gave her boyfriend a hard time.

"I'm sorry." Jared didn't know what else to say. He couldn't take Jensen being mad. "What can I do to make you forgive me?" He moved closer to Jensen. Jensen turned his head slowly towards Jared and uncrossed his arms.

"Kiss me."]

When Jared arrived at his place the first thing he did was take his clothes off and hopped into the shower. The cold water served as a reminder that the whole situation was his fault. He had no one to blame but himself for Jensen not talking to him anymore. When the water was turned off and he was toweled off, Jared began to walk back to his bed. As he laid down on his bed he remembered how he used to sleep with clothes on because Jensen had convinced him it was for both of their benefits. Now Jared slept alone and naked in the dark replaying not only the day but the whole incident that led to his sad predicament. The fan blew a welcomed cold burst of air in his direction while the hot July night insisted on keeping him awake. After about 30 minutes he fell into a deep sleep and the dark night faded away leaving only him and his thoughts floating in the room.

[Jensen walked into Jared's bedroom from the kitchen holding a tray of pancakes and orange juice along with a plate of bacon and eggs. Jared's favorite breakfast. He sat down next to his sleeping beauty and placed the tray on Jared's bedside table. Jensen smiled as he recalled his romantic evening with Jared and how he lost his virginity to the one person he truly loved. Jared looked like an adorable baby in his sleep muttering words like "sandwich" and "Pizza". Occasionally he would stir and turn over to his other side. Jensen opened his drawer and took out a pad of Post-its and wrote Jared a message which he stuck onto Jared's forehead. After giving him a kiss, Jensen got up and headed towards the door. He locked the door behind him and drove off to soccer practice. Jared needed some rest after their passionate night and Jensen was determined to give him just that.

About five minutes later Jared awoke from his nightmare. The minute he looked to his bedside table and saw the tray of food and the post-it he knew it wasn't a nightmare; it was reality. Oh god, he thought to himself, did I just do what I think I did? "Fuck!" he said aloud. He pulled the covers off his bed and walked into his restroom to turn the water on in his shower when he noticed that it was 9:15AM. "Fuck! I'm late for practice!" He hurried into the shower and must have poured about a gallon or shampoo and soap onto his body before he decided he was clean enough to get dressed. The post-it said that everything is taken care of but Jared didn't want to be in his house especially the morning after _that_. He rushed to his car and changed into his soccer uniform as fast as he could then ran onto the field where he saw the guys sitting around Jensen laughing and talking. Jared immediately stormed over to the guys and yelled at Jensen as soon as he was in range. "What do you think you're doing?" He yelled ignoring the guys sitting right there. Jensen looked at him with confusion and when he didn't answer one of the guys stood up and stepped between them.

"Jensen was just telling us about last night." He giggled as he said it which only added to Jared's anger. I knew he was going to do this he thought.

"I can't believe you told them! What's wrong with you? Jared was so mad he was shaking.

"Don't worry man, we all do it. Misha and I were doing it last night too. We should've just invited you two over if we knew you guys were gonna do the same thing." The guy clearly didn't understand why Jared was so upset and looked to Misha who simply starred back.

"You told them we had sex? Just because you want to parade around telling people everything doesn't mean I do! What's wrong with you? I'm not a fag and I don't like you telling people that I am! Last night was a mistake and I wish I could take it back!" Jared lost it. Self control was behind him now and the words were said. He could see the hurt fly across Jensen's face but it was too late to take it back now. The team starred back at him with their jaws dropped and shock across their faces.

"WHAT? You guys had SEX?" The guys practically screamed at Jared while Jensen sat down and started crying. Misha hurried over to console him while he could and when Jared took a step towards Jensen, the teamed formed a wall blocking him. They always jumped to Jensen's defense. Jared could see he was acting irrationally and it was going to cost him. Misha finally spoke up after getting Jensen to calm down.

"We were talking about you guys watching Lord of the Rings and eating pizza." His words were like a dagger to Jared's heart.

"Oh." He couldn't muster up anything after that. He sat down and put his head into his hands. The teamed looked at him like he was the worst thing they have ever seen. The team wasn't homophobic; they knew for some time now that both Misha and Jensen were gay. They were disgusted however that Jared would say such a thing. He looked up apologetically but the team was already walking away with Jensen, consoling him. Coach Scoffield walked up to Jared from the distance and told Jared he is no longer on the team. The drive home for Jared was long and lonely and he soon grew to regret what he said.]

Jensen stood in front of Jared's house frozen like a petrified tree. He couldn't muster up enough energy to forgive him but at the same time he couldn't just walk away. It became too hard for him to decide what emotion to allow itself to consume him. Anger, sadness, disappointment, relief and loneliness all took turns running through his athletic body. As he turned around to walk back into his car Jared stood right in front of him holding a teddy bear and a box of chocolates. "Happy anniversary."


	2. The Realization

**Chapter 2**

His eyes began to tear up. His heart raced at an incredible speed. He could feel his mouth dry up. His brain was racking for an answer. A response. Anything. Jensen took a step forward, running through his head everything he ever wanted to say to Jared. Before he had a chance to speak Jared opened his mouth and left Jensen speechless.

"I know what I said had hurt us. You as well as myself. We spent a year apart and it was the hardest time for me. I miss you and I want you back." Jared's words hung in the air like a frozen water droplet waiting to fall to the ground and shatter. He stood there waiting for a response. Anything from Jensen would do. All he could see on Jensen's face was the look he gave whenever he was watching a musical. A look that never told how he felt. A poker face.

"No." was all that came out of Jensen's mouth. He walked past Jared making sure to not give him any eye contact. When he reached his car, he turned around to see the shocked look on Jared's face. "I loved you. I trusted you. You took my heart and broke it into a million pieces in front of everyone we knew. I'm done with you."

Jensen got in his car and drove off. He didn't cry at all. Not one tear. When he got to his apartment, the only thing he could do was climb on his bed and go to sleep. His heart felt lighter. When his eyes closed Jensen could swear he heard something, a whisper. He shook the thought out of his head and drifted off to sleep.

Jared stood in front of his house, the box of chocolates and teddy bear still in his hand. His face stuck in a shocked state. "Why?" he said out loud. His heart ached to be whole again. He couldn't believe that Jensen was still mad at him. What can he do to change this? He walked back into his house and set the chocolates and teddy bear down on his living room table. The walk to his bed was long and cold. He climbed into it without bothering to change out of his jeans. His eyes drifted off and his mind began to clear.

{"That's it boys fall asleep. Stay that way. Don't you dare deviate from my plan!" a raspy dark voice said into the crystal ball. The image of Jensen and Jared sleeping were swirling inside the crystal like cotton candy. Suddenly footsteps are heard. The figure quickly retreated into the darkness abandoning the crystal out of fear from her master. She stood in the shadows and waited for the footsteps to stop in the middle of the room.

He stood in front of the crystal. Staring at the boys as if they disgusted him. He looked into the shadows before motioning for his seer to come forward. "How have the boys been?" he asked straight to the point. His seer slowly lifted her head as she began to answer. She was careful to not give long answers and to avoid talking in her seductive tone she normally used.

"Lord Lucifer everything is as we planned. The boys neither reconciled nor do they know their real identities." She was worried. She didn't want to tell her master that Jared had tried to unite the brothers. She couldn't let them know who they really were. Not until her plan came to fruition. Until then they couldn't know.

"Good. Keep them in this slumber until I have found a way out of this place. Do not let them reunite. We must keep Sam and Dean Winchester apart from each other." He turned and walked away, leaving behind his seer and the crystal ball. He didn't notice the trench coat hugging the dark corridors on his way out. Luckily for him that coat was headed the wrong way.}

Jensen awoke that morning with a strange sensation. Had he really just told Jared off last night? Why doesn't he feel guilty then? Maybe he was right. Maybe he didn't love Jared anymore. He shuffled out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. As he undressed and turned on the shower, he began to think about every milestone of his and Jared's relationship.

[Jensen sat alone in the soccer field. The team had gone home for the day. He couldn't believe that after being friends with Jared for so long, it all came crashing down so suddenly. Why would Jared think that he would betray their romantic night like that? Jensen began to cry. His tears falling one drop at a time on to his soccer uniform. This was the worst thing to ever happen to him.]

Jared stood on Misha's doorstep waiting for the words to come to his head. He didn't know what to say but he knew he wanted to be with Jensen and Misha was the most essential component to that. He knocked on the beautifully decorated door. Misha answered wearing all white. For a second he looked like an angel who was trying to blend in with the mortals on earth.

"Oh god. Not you again." Misha seemed annoyed. His eyes rolled to further emphasizing his point. "Listen I tried to talk to him but he really doesn't want to be with you. I know you think you guys were destined to be together but that seems to be a one way street for now anyways." His words came out strong and crisp. They stung Jared. It was like being told that you can never be happy ever again.

"I don't believe you. He still loves me. I can feel it. Please just tell him I'm sorry and I want to see him again. Just one dinner that's all I ask. Please." Jared was desperate. He knew if he could get Jensen to one dinner he could restore things to the way they were. They would be together again.

Misha nodded at the request. He wanted to see them back together again. True love had to win. He gave Jared a pat on the back and walked off to his car. He was running late and he was not going to tolerate being held behind by Jared just because he didn't have the confidence to go to Jensen himself. The drive was short. Misha arrived at the apartment a lot sooner than he thought he would. He knocked just once before Jensen came to the door.

Jensen was wearing nothing but a towel. His abs glistening as the water ran down them. A smile came across Misha's face and Jensen immediately dropped his towel and walked back into his apartment. Misha shut the door and fumbled at his clothes. "I didn't know we were gonna start this fast. You should warn me next time." Misha continued taking his clothes off as he walked after Jensen. When they finally made it to the kitchen, Misha was completely naked and Jensen was already hard. "We're doing it in the kitchen this time? I guess that makes sense since you never cook or go into your kitchen. It might as well be a sex room."

"Bend over." The only words that left Jensen's mouth. "It's my turn to show you."

"What?" Misha was surprised. Jensen didn't seem like a top. "I thought you called me over so you can get laid." Misha really had to ask for specifics next time.

"I do. But I never told you who was doing the laying." A smirk crept across Jensen's face.

Before Misha could come up with a response he was bent over the kitchen counter. Jensen didn't waste anytime seducing him with soft words or kisses. His slipped a condom on to his already hard cock and reached behind him for the lube sitting on the table. With a handful of lube he began to stoke his dick. Then he rubbed his fingers around Misha's hole. When Misha began to moan Jensen placed his head at the entrance.

Just before his cock was able to make its way into Misha's hungry hole, there was a knock at his door. Misha arched his back in response causing Jensen's cock to enter him slowly. Taking the hint, Jensen thrust himself into Misha. Their pounding hearts beating as one. The rhythm of their movements synchronizing as their breathing became heavy and hard. Misha moaned loader than he cared to. The pounding on the door no longer audible. Jensen gave Misha everything he could. He pounded slowly and deep. Looking down at Misha's back he decided this wasn't enough. He wanted more.

"Oh god! Jensen where did you learn this?" Misha was in heaven. His body ached for more. "Can we move to another location? Bending over the counter is kind of hurting me." Before he knew it, Jensen grabbed his hips and walked them to the sofa in his living room.

"Lay on your back." Jensen's words were strong. His tone serious. It wasn't soft and caring like when he spoke normally.

Misha laid on his back with his legs in the air. Jensen did not miss a beat as he re-entered Misha. This time with more speed and force. He leaned down to kiss Misha as he saw him make those faces that really told Jensen how much Misha was enjoying this. He couldn't help it. He gave Misha a kiss on the lips. No tongue though because that was violating the rules they had set up.

As he filled Misha up with every piece of him, Jensen began to think about his relationships. He has no brother, sister, mom or dad. All he had was Jared. They had only each other after Jensen's parents died. After Jared's parents died. Was he really willing to let their past and their future vanish into thin air because of Jared's terrible attempt at an apology? He didn't have time to think about an answer because there he was laying on top of Misha with his dick still inside him. Misha had asked him a question which Jensen obviously didn't hear.

"Hey! You there?" Misha was concerned. "I asked you if you wanted to get dinner. I know a great restaurant that just opened." When Jensen shook his head all he could do was get dressed and leave. Misha hated leaving Jensen at such an awkward time but he knew Jensen didn't want to talk to him. At least not yet. As Misha turned towards the door the only thing he could think about doing or rather saying was "Good luck." Jensen nodded his thanks and still seemed to be in deep though when Misha left. It wasn't until he got to his car that he saw someone standing in front of Jensen's apartment in tears.

{"Where is that damn seer?" Castiel all but screamed as he reached yet another dead end. He had been wondering the dark halls in search of the most powerful seer on earth. She would be able to tell him where Sam and Dean are. Maybe she would even be able to tell him why those memories are starting to fade. He can barely even remember how he met the brothers anymore. It was as if someone was trying to change history. As he kept walking down the long halls he noticed that there were no doors. At all. He considered giving up and leaving but he had to get what he came for.

Castiel had always been curious as to why the most powerful seer on earth would be in a dark and confusing place like this. He wondered why she wasn't an oracle on the surface or even a witch but thought that if he was the only person that could see everything- past, present and future- he would want to be hiding out from people too. When he finally reached what looked to be a dead end he saw a floating crystal ball. Jackpot! He immediately rushed towards it not noticing that he was walking through the walls. Ahhh he thought. I guess those weren't dead ends after all.


	3. The Heartache

**Chapter 3**

{"I can't just give you back the brothers Castiel." The Seer said out loud before Cas even had the chance to speak. He couldn't see anyone but he knew the glowing mass in the middle of the room was her. She sometimes disguised herself as such to appear more powerful and invincible. Cas took a step back before chanting in Latin. A chant he knew very well that would make anything hidden to be revealed. Within minutes she stood before him.

The Seer wore an elegant floor length golden form fitting gown. Her raven black hair swept over her right shoulder. At her feet were glowing lights and on her fingers were two rings: one a golden flower said to give her eternal beauty and eternal life and the other a silver flower rumored to be the source of her power. Not the seeing into time power, a much stronger one. The power to create illusions that are almost unbreakable. Almost. "Castiel the Angel of Faith. How can I serve someone as high in the heavens as you?" She teased with her right hand placed upon her hip. She already knew the answer but she felt that the least she can do is make it seem like she was a reasonable woman. "I hope you didn't waste that Latin chant on revealing me just to ask for the Winchesters to be released." She walked over to her floating crystal ball and paused. Waiting for his response.

"Cord- I mean Seer you know why I'm here. I need the brothers to be released. "Cas shook his head. If he said her real name out loud she was sure to not help him. Her true name has been a secret all these centuries for a reason. She was older than him. She was an Original.

"You don't need the brothers to do what you planned. You only need the objects." She turned to one of the many dark corners of the room. She was about to leave the room when Cas stopped her.

"I will give you the Necklace of Fate if you release the brothers." Cas hoped this would do it.}

Jared stood there frozen. His eyes were red and his face still wet from the tears. He couldn't stop crying. Standing in front of Jensen's place crying his heart out, he barely noticed Misha driving off into the distance. Were they really doing what he thought they were doing? Misha had been so vocal, so loud that Jared was sure he heard right. Jensen was sleeping with Misha. It was his entire fault. He had taken a year to apologize and now it was too late. He can't possibly win back Jensen when the only person who could help him was also sleeping with the man he loved.

Jared wiped his tears as he turned to leave. He had shown up ready to get in his knees and beg for Jensen back. Literally. Now he was to leave empty handed and full of woe. As his shoes clacked on Jensen's stone walkway he heard the door open. In the doorway stood his former best friend and lover in his low-cut Levi's and a white V-neck. Jensen took one look at him, his eyes empty and cold as if Jared was his worst enemy and he was the last person Jensen wanted to see.

"Go away." Jensen had never sounded so agitated. Like he was about to punch Jared for standing there. He closed the door behind him and held his keys ready to go for a drive and leave this behind.

"I love you Jensen. I can't just go." Jared moved closer. His eyes lit up with hope as he saw that Jensen wasn't backing away or moving towards his car. I can do this he thought. It'll be like the romantic comedies we watched where the guy professes his love and the girl forgives him. He was gonna win Jensen back.

"I don't care. We are done. You hear me? Done!" Jensen held his ground. He couldn't walk away without saying what he had been dying to all this time. He couldn't let go. Not yet. As Jared moved closer to him, Jensen had his right hand balled into a tight fist. Game on he thought.

Jared could see that Jensen was really done with him. He didn't want to be friends let alone lovers anymore. Jensen wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing. He was desperate. His heart was pounding so hard it nearly fell out of his chest. He couldn't breathe. All he wanted was for Jensen to hold him again. Even if it was just once. Cautiously he moved towards Jensen. His eyes determined.

"I won't go anywhere until you admit that you still love me. We can do this Jensen. We can forgive and forget. We could be lovers again." He hoped this would convince Jensen. He was one second away from doing a huge musical number simply because he knew it would make Jensen melt.

"I don't want to. I'm done with you. Forever." Jensen spat out the last words like it was poison from a snake's bite. He wanted to be rid of everything that reminded him of Jared. Seeing that Jared wouldn't let up, he did what he was sure would get his point across. "Here." he said as he threw a plastic bag at Jared.

Jared couldn't believe his eyes. In the bag was the pair of Convers he had bought specially made for Jensen. The embroidery still said J2Forever on the side. His eyes were tearing up. It really was over. He still remembered the day he gave them to Jensen.

[Jensen's eyes lit up when he saw Jared enter the locker room. Practice had just ended and everyone was getting dressed ready to leave for the day. He stuck around and waited while Jared talked to their coach. It wasn't anything bad. Jared always talked to their coach after practice. It was as if he were looking for a secret way to stay on top of the team.

When Jared walked in the locker room the first thing he did was make a beeline for Jensen. "Hey! So after I get dressed we are going to dinner at that place you love. Oh and don't bother trying to order that chicken you claim you love 'cause we both know you won't eat it and it'll just be a waste of time." Jared let out a smirk before walking over to his locker. He got dressed in what seemed like seconds and walked back over to Jensen.

They walked out of the locker room together and met up with the rest of the team. Misha had already walked off and the rest of the team was getting into conversations about Star Wars and how cool it was now that it's coming out in theaters again. Jared walked Jensen to his car and told him to buckle up.

They arrived at Denny's in 10 minutes. Jared walked over to Jensen's side of the car and opened his door. They walked into the restaurant together. Jensen was puzzled as to why they were here let alone why Jared was grinning like a dork. Once they sat down at the booth Jared placed a horribly wrapped box on the table.

"What's this for? It's not my birthday for another eight months." Jensen was really confused. Had he missed something about today? No that wasn't possible. He was really good with dates. Really good.

"Well today is the anniversary of our friendship. Five years ago today we met and coined the name J2." Jared smiled. He was glad that he remembered something this important for once.

Jensen was shocked. He had no idea Jared had been keeping track of how long they have been friends. This was amazing. He began to open the terribly wrapped package and inside was exactly what he wanted months ago. A box with the brand Convers printed on the top. He opened the shoe box and there it was. A pair of Orange and Green Convers with J2Forever embroidered on the sides.

"Wow! Thanks! I love it! I'll never let these go!" Jensen ran to the other side of the booth to give his friend a hug. He had meant it when he said he wouldn't let them go. These shoes were more than just a symbol of their friendship; it was a sign that Jared loved him. Maybe not the way he loved Jared, but it was close enough.]

Jensen was driving down the dark lonely road. His car was silent. There was no music playing. He was on his way to do something he should have done long ago. He was going to live honestly from now on. He was tired of living a lie. Seeing Jared today really solidified it. He didn't want Jared back in his life. He wanted someone else. Someone better.

Half an hour later Jensen showed up at Katrina's house. He walked up to her door knowing full well she was awake and home. He rang her doorbell and within minutes she answered. Here goes he thought. This time he was going to follow through.

"Katrina, don't speak. I'm only here for a few minutes. I wanted to tell you something for so long now and if I don't do it now, I might never do it." He paused giving her a chance to soak it in. She nodded for hi. To continue with understanding in her eyes. "I can't be with you anymore. I love someone else. I have for a while now and it isn't fair for me to drag you along all this time." He looked at her half expecting her to flip out. She hugged him and went back inside closing the door. Wow that went better than I thought it would Jensen said to himself. As he turned and got back into his car, he didn't notice the tall figure standing two doors down from her house. The figure turned and just like that, it vanished. All that was left was the wind circling the dark night.


	4. The Reconciliation

**Chapter Four: The Reconciliation**

{Castiel walked through the gate once again. He had to figure out how to bribe the Seer to let the brothers out of their trance. He needed something better than a necklace. That's when he remembered something. A spell in an old tome used to bring back those that were lost in another world. He closed his eyes and visualized his destination. Within seconds he was at the ancient library buried underground all these centuries. He looked at the shelves before the tome floated to him. He grabbed it and opened to the page he had thought about.

The spell called for a complex ritual with ingredients that he couldn't get unless he searched long and hard. The brothers didn't have this kind of time. He had to get help and he had better get it soon. There was no way he was going to lose Dean. Not after all this time. After all the things they taught each other.

Lucifer was almost done. He had everything in place. It was almost here. He was finally going to be a me to return to the surface world and take over Heaven. It was so close he could taste it. He put his coat on and walked out if the dark cold cell he has been trapped in. It took so long for him to make this cage something more. He had to learn how to make it a palace with modern day things in it. Of course everything was a projection of his mind so it wasn't real. He wasn't actually wearing a coat, but he needed this. To keep himself sane it was essential.

He closed his eyes and focused. He recently learned how to project himself into the Seer's lair. It took centuries of gathering information and of observing the other natives to Hell to learn something as simple as projection. Now here he was, walking the halls to the Seer. He had spent quite some time convincing her to put the Winchesters under a spell. He needed them to forget about who they are long enough for him to move the last piece of his plan into place.

The Seer turned her head slowly. She could tell he was back. He needed something from her but she was already doing what he had asked her to a while ago. Why was she helping evil? Simple. She needed a way to make the Winchesters realize their bond. Not just as brothers but as instruments of fate. She knew the final battle was coming. It was on its way and the outcome has yet to be decided. She needed to play a part in the outcome. This wasn't just an evil plan cooked up by Lucifer. It was a way for her to help the Winchesters. She was almost there.

"What do you want Lucifer? She asked aloud. More confidence in her voice than usual. She turned to face him. Her eyes golden with annoyance. She knew. They were both so close. She just needed to stall for one more day. One day.

"I need you to keep them under the illusion for another day. I'm almost done. He spoke quickly. He neither wanted to stay nor had the ability to. After she nodded he left. He knew she wasn't enjoying this but he was so close. Now he was back in his cage. The palace had disappeared. His mind had cracked. It didn't matter. The final ingredient to his plan was the soul of an innocent in Hell. The rarest of all and he was going to find it. Now.

When he left she opened the Crystal Ball. That's right. It opens. She poured in some sugar she had obtained and watched the events unfold.}

Jensen drove for hours. He needed to clear his head. He had ended things with Katrina and now he was debating what to do next. It was so hard to think about how to continue when he was still struggling with Jared. They were lovers, best friends, and teammates for so long he didn't know what he missed more. He missed the relationship. The whole nine yards of it. Now he was alone and lost. Emotionally.

He had no idea what he was going to do now. So out of habit he pulled into his driveway. He walked back to his room and sat down on his bed. He was tired. So tired of everything. Tonight was enough on his mind. He had given Jared back the sneakers. It took so much to do that. To let go of their friendship. To let go of their love that used to be there. It took all he had not to cry right then. Jensen did not want that to happen. He didn't want to let go. Things could've been so different.

None of that mattered now. All that mattered was sleep and starting his new life tomorrow. Jensen was going to leave town for a bit. He had a place in Kansas that he could go to if and when he needed. So that was what he was going to do. He was going to escape from it all. Kansas was going to provide some sort of relief. It was going to be am escape that he needed. So he climbed into bed and threw the covers over his head. He willed himself to go to sleep.

Jared cried. His tears streaming down his face and dripping onto his shirt. He looked at the sneakers sitting in his lap. The words still on the side as clear as day. J2Forever. He had meant it. They were best friends. They were each other's everything. Secrets were exposed, dreams were shared and trust was forged. After all this time, to give up was just ridiculous and unnatural. It was not going to be east but he was not going to give up. He is not going to let them fall apart and break.

He grabbed a tissue and dried his tears. He knew what he had to do. Jared grabbed his keys and walked to his car, sneakers in hand. He was going to make things right and win Jensen back. There was a place in Kansas they used to go to. It was a cabin that Jensen's parents owned. They had been there every summer as an escape. It was their time to me alone from everyone else. From their hodunk town in the middle of nowhere.

So he got in the car and started the five hour drive to Kansas. To Wichita and the cabin. It wasn't too bad of a drive because of was already late. So late in fact that the only cars on the road were trucks carrying who knows what to who knows where. It was going to be easy and be was going to win back Jensen. He knew it. It was time to turn this year around. Time to do what he does best. Time to mend. Time to beg for forgiveness and not take no for an answer. Game on he thought as he drove.

It took him four hours to do what was normally a five hour drive. The entire drive singing along to Whitney Houston's greatest hits. The CD was Jensen's. He left it in Jared's car weeks before they had fought and Jared had forgotten it was still there. Of course it didn't matter to him as he loved the songs anyways. Something he and Jensen had in common that drove their soccer team nuts. He didn't care at the time that they sang her songs during practice. Jensen had a way about him that made everything he did natural. Jared absorbed some of that natural quality by association.

He pulled up to the cabin that had been their place of choice during the summers. He had some very memorable times here like when he and Jensen went fishing in the nearby lake and Jensen fell into the water. He had laughed so hard that he almost fell himself. This was really going to be the solution. He could feel it. Jared walked up to the door and reached around the planter to grab the key. It was still buried two inches into the sandy planter from when Jensen insisted it was a perfect place for it.

He opened the door and walked inside. His nose catching the distinct scent of nature and dust. The cabin had its windows closed so it kept only the smell of the pine tree air freshener. He went to open the back windows and the ones in the bedroom he and Jensen usually slept in. Once he walked into that room he saw that nothing had changed. It was as if everything had been frozen in time. The bed was still fitted in the same sheets as when he last saw it.

He looked at the bed with longing. He really wanted to be in this bed once again with Jensen. They never had sex in it or anything, but the simple act of cuddling was enough to satisfy Jared. He only wanted his friend back. They were perfect that way. Being lovers wasn't something that was meant for them. It turned into an area he was both unfamiliar with and scared of. An area he didn't want to get into until he was ready.

Jared changed into his sweatpants and climbed into bed. He remembered how this cabin had a way of only being cold for a couple hours and hot the rest of the day. He pulled the covers up to his neck. It was now midnight. He was exhausted and emotionally spent. He needed to rest his eyes. So he let himself grow tired and yawn. He let his eyes become heavy with hope and settle down upon his face. He drifted off to sleep dreaming of singing in the car with Jensen like the old days.

Jensen woke from his sleep the next day at 11AM. He hurried to get ready for his trip. After a shower, which was done to the Best of Madonna album, he quickly packed whatever he thought he would need. Usually he only brought swimming trunks and sweatpants as some of his clothes are still at the cabin. Today however he packed two duffel bags full of clothes. He was planning on staying at the cabin for a while.

Walking to his car, Jensen noticed that he was in a rush for no apparent reason. He told himself it was because of the traffic that caused him to hurry as it can easily make the drive longer than the normal five hours. Maybe he was rushing to get away. He didn't like to admit that but it was true. At least to some extent. He was running away from his feelings. Feelings that have made their way back into his heart and mind over the last couple hours.

It didn't matter though he thought as he started driving, things were the way they were for a reason. It was time to focus and drive he told himself. He turned his radio on and found nothing he liked. So he did the next best thing, he popped in his Divas C.D. which had all of his favorite ladies on it.

About three hours later Jensen was stuck in bumper to bumper traffic singing a Whitney Houston ballad. He looked surprisingly calm. Where was everyone going? Whatever. It's not even worth getting angry cause the cars were moving again. While he was stuck in the slow moving traffic, Jensen had a lot to think about. He thought about how he had always had a thing for Jared but never acted upon it until last year. They had known each other for so long. So much history was shared between them.

He finally arrived at the cabin three hours later. He breathed in the fresh air not noticing another car was parked in the front. He grabbed his bags and walked toward the cabin. This time he passed the car. At first he thought it may be the caretaker's car but upon closer inspection he knew whose car it was. The Chevy Impala was a car he frequently sat in. He knew this car belonged to Jared. Why the hell is he here? Jensen was furious. So he did what every normal person would do, he marched up to the front door and set his bags down while he looked for the key.

Before Jensen had a moment to prepare or react, the front door swung open. Inside the place was lit with candles and the floor was covered in rose petals. Romantic ballads could be heard in the background as a figure stepped in front of him.

"Great minds think alike." Jared said in a soft tone.


	5. The Release

**So here it is. the conclusion to my heartbreaking tale of lost love. Please review and feel free to tell me what you think. Much love to everyone reading this and giving me their feedback.**

Jared stood there. The cool breeze was blowing by him. Jensen had not moved or answered Jared for the last five minutes. "You wanna come in or stand outside and freeze?" Jared asked as he stepped to the side to let the other boy in. He knew it would be a long shot but he couldn't resist. Jensen stared back at him before finally picking up his bags and walking in the cabin.

Jensen moved to the couch and dropped his bags down on the ground before turning on his heels. "How long have you been here?" Jensen could feel his heart soften. He had not expected Jared to be here. Walking into the cabin sprinkled in romance. Jensen thought for a second. Maybe things could go back to normal. Maybe they could move on from the last year and come back together.

{Castiel chanted again. The chant didn't work. He furrowed his eyes in frustration. The chant was not working. Cas was out of ideas. He needed to get the Seer to release the Winchesters. He threw the book down before teleporting himself to the Seer's lair. This time he didn't bother knocking or being polite. "Cordelia I need you to free the brothers."}

Jared closed the door and stepped towards Jensen. "I was here last night. I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?" Jared smiled at his attempt to bridge their gap. When he saw Jensen smile he knew it worked. The rose petals, the candles and the music was all designed to win Jensen back. Good to know that it was working. "You know I almost didn't use rose petals? It would have been cheaper to use tulips."

Jensen looked at his former friend and lover. Things had gotten so twisted around that he forgot how sweet Jared could be. "It looks lovely." he said softly. Jensen loved the smell of the roses and candles in the room. He sat on the edge of the couch before speaking again. "So do you really think we can go back to being us?" he never thought he would ask this. Never. Jared nodded and Jensen took a step closer to him. He looked up into the taller boy.

{The Seer turned to face Castiel. Her face was red with anger. It had been centuries since she had heard someone say her name. A name she had abandoned long ago for it brought back memories she could do without. "Castiel. You're back I see." she turned her face back to her crystal ball. Her plan was almost complete. Things were going very well.

"Cordelia I need you to free the brothers. Now. "Cas took a gamble. Saying her name once was unwise; saying it twice was a suicide wish. He glanced at the Seer and noticed that her dress was longer than usual today. Then he saw the image swirling in the crystal ball. The Winchesters were alive. They were together but it looked like they were in a trance. "What did you do to them?" his voice with a trace of concern.

"Castiel if you don't leave right now, the Winchesters will never be released." She waived her hand and seconds later, Cas was outside the lair. When he tried to walk back in, he found himself unable to. It was as if she had a barrier in place. Cas gave up and stood there. If he waited long enough he could go in again and get the brothers back.

Lucifer had his last ingredient. He was finally going to get out of his cage. Barely able to conceal his excitement, Lucifer smiled. The cage felt smaller today. It was as if something was trying to close in on him. Lucifer opened his bag of ingredients. Astral projection was proving to be very handy. He had picked it up from one of the souls that were foolish enough to walk by his cage.

He mixed the ingredients onto the floor. His hand stirring them once they reached the floor. His cage provided more than enough heat to boil anything he wanted. His hands hovered above the soul. It was impure. He was tricked! Lucifer growled in anger and looked straight out the cage. The Seer stood in front of him smiling. "You did this! Why?" she never answered him. She simply evaporated into the air and left him there in his ever shrinking cage.}

Jensen leaned in to the other boy. Their hearts beating in sync with one another's. Jared felt so warm. Jensen missed this. He missed the warmth they provided for each other. He missed the way they used to hold each other. He had to tell himself to back away. Falling back into this pattern of behavior and thinking after being so hurt for so long was just ridiculous. His eyes drifted to the nearby table.

Jared had ordered their favorite pizza. It was as if he knew Jensen would be at the cabin. The thought sent a smile across Jensen's face. He forgot how caring and thoughtful Jared was. The little details of the room seemed to be working on Jensen as he felt his heart soften for Jared. "Hey. How about we sit down, have some pizza and watch a movie?" Jensen did his best to extend a friendly invitation. Jared nodded and they made their way over to the couch and pizza box.

Jared could feel his spirits rise by the end of the movie. Jensen had managed to stay on the other side of the couch but they had been talking like nothing ever happened. He was winning over Jensen again and that was the important thing. His head resting on the back of the couch, he casually threw his hands up and around. His left hand almost reached Jensen.

They continued like this. Eating a slice of pizza and talking about the movie they were watching. Jensen would comment on the clothes and Jared would comment on the acting. It felt like old times. Like they were hanging out after soccer practice or something. It didn't feel weird or tense. There was no sense of uncomfortable silence or urgency. Everything was as it should have been; easy and natural.

"I miss this. I miss us. You were so great and I had to go screw it up assuming something that I should know better than to assume. I'm so sorry about what I did. I know now that it came from fear and insecurity. I was afraid of who I was - who I am. But losing you made me realize that without you, I can't be complete. I'm so Jensen." Jared uttered the words he had practiced for weeks. He looked over at Jensen when he spoke. Their eyes met and held each other's gaze while a tear rolled down Jared's cheek.

Tears weld up in Jensen's eyes as he heard the words. These were the words he had longed to hear from Jared ever since that fateful day. Jared was so serious. His apology was so heartfelt. Jensen looked down from the T.V. His eyes barely holding back the tears anymore. "Of course I forgive you."

[Jensen ran home crying. He couldn't believe Jared would say something like that so loudly to everyone. How dare he think that I would tell people of our night? Why would he even think that? Jensen's brain was struggling to find an answer. He couldn't believe all these years of friendship have gone down the drain. Maybe Jared would apologize. Maybe he would make things right. He had to. It was only a matter of time.

Months later Jensen had tested out of his senior year. He spent the days working at the local grocery store. His nights were spent watching Sex and the City alone. Once in a while, he hung out with his fellow soccer team mates but he kept to himself. Things became tense for him around school. People began to say things and he couldn't take it. So he left it all behind. The people, the school even the town was left in the dust as he relocated to another town.

Nothing he did to distance himself worked. He ended up having to move back to the place he left behind when his parents left for Europe. They left the entire apartment to Jensen and he didn't have the heart to sell something his parents had given him. He ended up getting another job as a mechanic to better suit his needs. He almost always faced the possibility of running into Jared or people from high school. Lucky for him though, the team mostly went to college out of state and Jared was MIA.

He was still waiting for that apology. He needed something to tell him he wasn't a complete and utter fool or holding on. Hope still managed to spring itself into him. It wasn't until he was doing his grocery shopping later in the week that he ran into Jared. It was almost as scary and awkward as one might expect.

The whole bumping into each other thing was getting to be more than occasional and Jensen finally had to resort to ordering whatever he wanted online or he would do his grocery shopping at the farmer's market. These tricks worked for a while. Jared seemed to be hiding out somewhere and they rarely crossed paths again. But still Jensen waited to hear the words "I'm sorry". He knew deep down that those words could break the hatred he had stored up inside him. So he went on with his life. Waiting.]

Jared looked right into Jensen's eyes. Shouldn't there be a sweeping motion right about now? Shouldn't they be in each other's arms? He leaned forward and that's when it happened. Jensen had leaned forward too, causing their lips to meet. An explosion happened. The boys were once again complete. They could feel the love coursing through them as they wrapped their hands around each other and proceeded to make sweet love to one another.

{Castiel was about to give up when the shield preventing him from entering vanished. It was his chance to grab the Winchesters and he took it. Walking back into the lair was not an easy task as he had forgotten that the Seer regularly changed the scenery. It was essentially a labrynth that kept out intruders. After making many turns into many dead ends, Cas arrived at the center. He saw the crystal ball hover momentarily before splitting open. A flash of light followed and in it's place stood Sam and Dean Winchester. They had a look of cluelessness and fatigue on their faces. "Come!" was all Cas muttered before vanishing with the boys.

Cordelia stepped out of the shadows. She smiled. Cas had his brothers back, Lucifer had a smaller cage and less parlor tricks and she had a direct hand in the Earth's outcome. Life was good. She picked up her crystal ball and it immediately began to glow and form back into one piece. She smiled at how simple the task was. Who knew that by helping Lucifer imprison the brothers in a virtual world that she could both strengthen their bond and help save the world? Surely she deserved a prize for this. So in a puff of smoke she vanished leaving a glowing crystal ball and a dark lair.

Cas and the Winchesters were back in their cheap motel room. Books lay open on the table from Sam's research and bags of chips littered the bed from Dean's snacking habit. The brothers fell into their beds from fatigue. Cas watched as they slept. Dean was like a child; he kicked his sheets all over the place. Sam was like a cat; he rarely moved from his position. The angel was glad to have them back. The battle against Lilith was only starting and he couldn't be expected to defend seals by himself. He leaned over Dean's bed and gave the tall boy a kiss on the forehead. Once they woke up, the real work was going to start.


End file.
